Sara & Miz  Miz's POV
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: Miz's POV


'Oh, it's beautiful!'

Sara admires the black dress that I bought for her.

It's floor length, with a button-up neckline.

'I thought of you when I saw it,' I say to her, 'you will look beautiful in it.'

'Mike, this is so thoughtful,' says Sara.

'I want to see you in it,' I say, 'go change, love.'

Sara kisses me before walking into the bathroom to change.

I light candles in the living room and bedroom as she changes. And I change into my tuxedo.

I walk back downstairs holding a single red rose for Sara.

Sara walks out of the bathroom and gasps in awe.

'Mike,' she whispers in shock, 'what?'

'Beautiful, isn't it?' I say with a laugh, 'and, you look stunning in that dress, love.'

Her cheeks went pink.

I laugh softly.

I hand Sara the rose and hold out my hand.

'May I have this dance?' I ask her.

Sara takes my hand. I led her to the middle of the living room.

I pick up the remote and play our song: _You Raise Me Up _by Josh Groban.

I look deep into Sara's gorgeous blue eyes as I dance with her.

'You are so beautiful,' I whisper, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

'You are so handsome,' Sara whispers to me.

I laugh heartedly.

I raise one hand up and brush my fingertips across Sara's cheek.

'So radiant,' I whisper, 'so beautiful.'

Sara smiles.

The song ends. I hold Sara tightly and kiss her on the forehead.

He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

She looks deep into my eyes, smiling.

'There's a motive to tonight,' I say to her.

'What?' asks Sara.

'I want to make love to you,' I say.

Sara gasps softly.

'My lust for you can only be contained for so long,' I say, 'and I wanted to make it special.'

Sara laughs.

'You're very sweet,' she says, 'take me away. Make love to me.'

I scoop Sara up in my arms and carry her upstairs to her bedroom.

I open the door, carefully putting her in so I don't hit her head.

Sara gasps softly.

I decorated her bedroom with pink, red, and white rose petals. I lit candles and there was champagne in ice for before we make love.

I carry her over to the bed and put her down.

I pop the cork and pour us champagne.

I hand her a glass and I sit down next to her, grinning.

'Cheers,' I say, 'to true love.'

Sara lightly taps her glass against mine, giggling.

We sipped our champagne, drinking it all before making love.

I pin her against the wall, reaching one hand behind and taking her bra off as I kiss her.

She strips me of my jacket and tie before moving onto my buttons.

I un-button the neckline of the dress before moving onto the zipper and stripping it off her.

Sara strips me of my pants as I strip her of her panties.

She puts her hand on my cock, fondling it.

I moan softly as she fondles me, making me harder.

I carry her over to the bed, laying her gently down on the satin sheets and putting her head down on her pillows.

She strips me of my boxers as I kiss her, my boner poking her leg.

I kiss her whole body before moving down to her pussy. I look up at her, smirking.

'Lick me,' commands Sara.

I breathe lightly on her clit, teasing her.

She squirms as I rub my cock on her clit.

Mike teases me some more before he licks me.

I lick her three times; short ones, before I lick her faster.

She runs her fingers through my hair, moaning lustfully.

I raise my arms and squeeze her breasts.

Sara moans softly as I continue to lick her, marvelling at her sweet taste.

I can feel her climaxing.

She moans loudly, her legs quake and her toes curl up as she cums all over my face.

'Stop,' she whispers to me.

I lick her cum off my chin, savouring her sweet juices.

I slowly penetrate her wet pussy, moaning as I go in deep.

'You're so wet,' I whisper, 'and tight.'

Sara laughs.

I thrust slow, then fast, varying it for both my pleasure and hers.

She moans in my ear as I kiss her throat, her jaw, then her lips.

Sara's fingers knot in my hair, moaning all the while.

I can feel the orgasm coming.

'I'm gonna cum soon, baby,' I whisper, 'do you want me to cum?'

'Yes,' she hisses, 'cum in my pussy.'

I move slow, fast, slow, fast, bringing myself to a steady orgasm.

I moan loudly as I get close, and when it finally comes, I grunt with pleasure.

My cock tugs inside of Sara, squeezing out every last drop.

I take my cock out and roll onto my back, panting.

Sara snuggles into my side and kisses me.

'That was wonderful,' she whispers.

'You taste good,' I say, 'and you feel amazing.'

Sara laughs.

I roll on top of her and kiss her.

'I love you,' Sara whispers.

'As I love you,' I whisper back.


End file.
